Sophie Simpson
Sophie Simpson was a character in Home And Away from January 1990 (Episode 458) to January 1993 (Episode 1158), with return appearances in 2002, 2003 and 2005, last appearing in Episode 4000. She was the adoptive sister of Bobby Marshall and the biological daughter of Al Simpson. Sophie was initially a petty thief and she had a cunning side to her. Later she became a single mother after a controversial brief relationship with a man nearly a decade older. She was played by actress Rebekah Elmaloglou. Backstory Sophie Simpson was born in 1974, the only biological child of the unpleasant Al Simpson. Her mother died when she was young so she was in care until Al turned up and claimed her. Given that Al was a "jailbird, a wife beater and a drunk" (actor Terence Donovan's own description of the character), it was inevitable that Sophie herself would become a habitual and experienced shoplifter as she got older. Al and Sophie came to Summer Bay after his adoptive daughter Bobby sent him an invitation to her wedding. 1990-1993 Sophie Simpson and her father Al turned up in January 1990 in Summer Bay. She was a professional shoplifter and stole from many shops in Summer Bay and Yabbie Creek. She was usually quite good at not getting caught. Al thought he could extort money from Donald Fisher over the death of a guy called Shane Wilson. It turned out Al himself was the murderer and after being overheard confessing to the crime, he is returned to prison. Sophie was fostered by Tom and Pippa Fletcher. Tom died shortly afterwards from a heart attack. One consequence of her upbringing was that she had never learned how to read. She learned how to read, with help from her teacher Grant Mitchell. She was later given an award for this at the end of year school prizegiving. Sophie began dating Blake Dean, brother of her best friend Karen. That relationship came to an end when she became attracted to newcomer Haydn Ross who was playing Romeo opposite her Juliet in a school play. Sophie and Haydn became a couple but that relationship fizzled out after Haydn's dad Michael married her foster mother Pippa a few months later. Things had been going well for her at home until Pippa and Michael took on another foster daughter. The devious Tracey Turner who tried to oust Sophie from the family by waging a sneaky campaign against her. When Sophie secretly recorded her bragging about what she was doing, the game was finally up. Tracey was taken away, presumably to be fostered elsewhere. For a while, things returned to normal. That was until Sophie met Donald Fisher's nephew David Croft who was visiting Summer Bay. Sophie was 16 by this stage and David in his mid-twenties. Needless to say, few people approved of them getting together. In a last-ditch attempt to put the brakes on their burgeoning relationship, Pippa brought her to stay for a while with her mother. While she was gone, David was killed in a car accident caused by Karen Dean. Shortly afterwards, Sophie realised that she was pregnant with David's child. Much to her foster parents' chagrin, she quit school before the baby was born and never went back. Sophie gave birth to a daughter called Tamara. She got an office job in Yabbie Creek after Tamara was born but her boss turned out to be a pervy creep who tried to have his wicked way with her. Despite having support from Pippa, she struggled to cope with being a single mum. She and Tamara eventually moved to Perth to live with David's mother Mary. 2002-2005 Sophie returned to Summer Bay in 2002 for the 150th anniversary of the bay. She and Blake rekindled their old relationship and she fell pregnant with his child. She named the boy David. They nearly got married afterwards but Blake stood her up at the registry office. She returned in 2005 for Alf's 60th birthday and resumed her relationship with Blake. They got engaged but it's not known if they ever got around to marrying. She has not returned to Summer Bay since. Memorable info Birthday: 1974 Full Name: Sophie Simpson First Line: "So how long are we gonna be stuck in this hick town...Summer Bay! Who'd wanna live in a place called Summer Bay?" (to Al Simpson) Last Line: "I'll see you there." (to Alf) Family Father Al Simpson Mother Doris Adoptive siblings Bobby Marshall Children Tamara Simpson (1992), David Simpson (2003) See also Sophie Simpson - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1990. Category:Characters last seen in 2005. Category:Simpson family. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:1974 births. Category:Reformed Characters Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Shoplifters. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters Category:2002 minor characters. Category:2003 minor characters. Category:2005 minor characters.